Linda
Linda links here. You may be looking for Linde. from Fire Emblem: Treasure. |title = Linda |game = Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen = Chapter 7: Passing the Desert |class = Thunder Mage}} Linda (リンダ) is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the substitute character of Teeny if Tailto was not paired up. Profile Linda is the daughter of Tailto's younger sister, Ethnia, and the sister of Amid. Similar to Tailto and Teeny, Ethnia and Linda were forced to live with the Freeges, with Ethnia ultimately dying as a result of the abuse dealt to her by Hilda. Linda's personality is similar to that of Teeny's: Humble, kind and sweet. She also bears a grudge towards Hilda and Bloom for being the direct causes of Ethnia's untimely fate. In Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |90% |10% |40% |40% |30% |20% |10% |20% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Mage Fighter *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +5 *'Skill:' +0 *'Speed:' + 6 *'Defense:' +4 *'Resistance:' +5 *'Movement:' +1 *'C Rank' *'B Rank' *'B Rank' *'B Rank' Overview Unlike Teeny, Linda's starting class is that of a Thunder Mage, which will allow her to use the Thoron spellbook. She is one of two replacement characters possessing Holy Blood. In hindsight, Linda may seem to be the more preferred choice, as she possesses the Paragon skill. However, Teeny will always end up surpassing Linda in terms of durability, even if Linda will usually have better magic than Teeny. Conversations In Chapter 7, if Amid may speak to Linda, she will defect to Seliph's army. In Chapter 7, Linda may speak to Seliph, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 8, if neither Seliph nor Linda has a lover, he may speak to her after Conote is captured. She will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 8, if Linda visits a certain spot in the mountains, she will meet Jake and gain three points of magic defense. In the Final Chapter, if neither Amid nor Linda has a lover, he may speak to her, and she will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, Linda may speak to her lover if he is either Seliph, Ced, Hawk or Leif. This will result in her lover gaining three points of magic. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 0+3 *Leif: 0+3 *Ares: 0+3 *Shanan: 0+3 *Johan/Johalva: 0+3 *Oifey: 0+3 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Dimna: 0+3 *Roddlevan: 0+3 *Tristan: 0+3 *Hawk: 0+3 *Sharlow: 0+3 *Asaello: 0+3 *Amid: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) Trivia *Linda and Amid are the only Substitute characters related by blood to the characters they replace. In this case, they are the maternal cousins of Arthur and Teeny. *Linda and Amid are the only substitute characters with Holy Blood, in which both have Minor Tordo. *Amid, Linda and their mother Ethnia are the only Tordo descendants without the family lineage's trademark silvery hair. Gallery File:Linda (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Linda from the Super Tactics Book. File:Linda FE4.jpg|Linda, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Thunder Mage. File:Linda (TCG Series_2).jpg|Linda, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Thunder Mage. File:Linda TCG1.jpg|Linda, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Thunder Mage. FIle:Linda TCG2.jpg|Linda, as she appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 20 Mage Fighter. File:linda-tinny.gif|Linda's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters